harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Malkin
|eyes=Blue |skin=Pale |hidef=hide |family= |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=Shop owner, Tailor |house= |loyalty=Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions }} Madam Malkin was a British witch and the owner of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in Diagon Alley. She was a squat woman dressed all in mauve who was very friendly to her customers, unless anyone displayed signs of aggression in her shop. Biography Malkin became the proprietor of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions sometime before 1991. In August 1991, when Harry Potter first visited Diagon Alley with Rubeus Hagrid to purchase his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts, Malkin greeted him kindly and found some robes to fit him. It was then, that Harry first met his long-term adversary Draco Malfoy in her shop, who was also buying his school robes. In early 1992, Madam Malkin went to Paris for the Which Witch? fashion show, and left her shop closed with a notice outside. In August 1993, Harry Potter returned to her shop when shopping in Diagon Alley, to purchase new school robes for the upcoming academic year, along with other needed school supplies from other shops. In 1995, Madam Malkin had a sale in her shop, for which an advertisement was published in the Daily Prophet. In 1996, Malkin was unsuccessfully trying to fit new robes on a particularly disgruntled Draco Malfoy, who was in the shop with his mother Narcissa Malfoy. When Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger entered her shop to purchase their own robes, Draco nastily insulted Granger as a "Mudblood", much to her shock and disgust for such inflammatory language being used in her shop. Whilst the trio argued bitterly and traded insults with the Malfoys, Malkin became very anxious of the escalating tension, and even tried to tweak the robe he was trying on, but ended up accidentally pinching him with her needles. Malfoy and his mother then left the shop in contempt, with Narcissa Malfoy disdainfully telling her she would rather do business with rival tailors Twilfitt and Tattings, because of the "scum" that she served, which infuriated Malkin even more. She picked up all the robes which had fallen to the floor, cleaned them with a wave of her wand, and fitted and sold robes to the trio. She seemed to be relieved when everyone had left, as it meant no more confrontation in her shop. It is unknown what happened to Malkin during the rest of the Second Wizarding War, although it is possible she survived it, as she was not mentioned to have died at any point during the war. Physical appearance Madam Malkin was described as being a squat, smiling witch who was dressed in mauve clothing. She had white hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Personality and traits Madam Malkin was generally friendly, helpful and personable towards her customers, as well as fair; most notably, she scolded both Draco Malfoy for using the highly insulting term 'Mudblood' in her presence despite him being a wealthy customer, and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for drawing their wands in response. However, she was not above being irritated or offended, as she was when Narcissa Malfoy implied her shop was of lower class for catering to Muggle-borns, and could become very easily distracted if in this mood. She was also shown to care for the welfare of her customers, as she was greeted Harry Potter generously into her shop in 1991 and was very willing with their purchases, and even reminded Draco to be careful when wandering around Diagon Alley. Magical abilities and skills *'Charms': Malkin was capable of conjuring at least a non-corporeal Patronus, an incredibly advanced and powerful piece of magic, implying she was highly proficient with charm-work, given the difficulty of casting the said charm. *'Nonverbal magic': Malkin was able to instantly clean up dust which had gathered on several robes which had fallen on the floor with a mere flick of her wand in 1996, meaning she could cast spells with speaking their incantations aloud, which is highly advanced magic. *'Business': Malkin was evidently an accomplished and successful businesswoman who managed her own shop Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for many years, and presumably earned a comfortable living from her profits. Possessions *'Wand': Madam Malkin owned a wand, of unknown length, wood and core materials. *'Magical tape measure': Madam Malkin owned a measuring device capable of magically moving on its own accord, in order to measure the necessary clothing lengths of her customers. *'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions': Madam Malkin was the owner of her own shop in Diagon Alley, which sold dress robes, travelling cloaks and even Invisibility Cloaks for wizards and witches, along with school uniforms for Hogwarts students. Etymology The name "Malkin" may be derived from "Malkin Tower" which was a key element in the trial. Graymalkin was the name of a cat that belonged to one of the (the Weird Sisters) in William Shakespeare's .William Shakespeare, Macbeth (I, i, 8) http://etext.virginia.edu/toc/modeng/public/MobMacb.html A malkin is also an old name for a scarecrow, dressed to frighten away birds. Malkin-trash was someone who was poorly or frighteningly dressed.Lexicons of Early Modern English. Ed. Ian Lancashire. Toronto, ON: University of Toronto Library and University of Toronto Press, 2006. Date consulted: 11 June 2011. URL: http://leme.library.utoronto.ca/lexicon/entry.cfm?ent=617-1557 It could also be of early medieval English origin, deriving from a female given name first recorded as "Malkyn" in 1297, a diminutive form of "Malle", itself a nickname form of "Mary". To Malle has been added the diminutive suffix "kyn or kin", meaning "close relative of". "Mary" was an extremely popular medieval female given name, being the claimed name of the mother of Christ in the New Testament. The original name is thought to have been derived from the Aramaic "Maryan", translating as the "wished-for-child", but others claim that it means "the star of the sea".http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Malkin#ixzz3NrHHg2ws Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Madam Malkin es:Madam Malkin pl:Madame Malkin fr:Madame Guipure ru:Мадам Малкин Category:Blue-eyed individuals Malkin, Madam Malkin, Madam Malkin, Madam Malkin, Madam Malkin, Madam